eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
A Stitch in Time, Part I: Security Measures
then speak to Druzzil Ro in Plane of Magic at .| next = A Stitch in Time, Part II: Lightning Strikes| displaytl=y| altname = | }} Notes The combines for this timeline are VERY long. Without potions they are taking 3-5 minutes EACH. Plan accordingly. Required Materials Bring at least: * 100 storm stalk * 100 golden ember * 100 gnarled entwood * 100 plumewit hide * 100 etherium * 80 Celestial Coal * 25 Celestial Filament Steps # Enter the Coliseum of Valor through the portal at . # Enter through the portal at . #* NOTE: The instance is filled with aggro mobs. They can (and need to be) avoided. # Speak to Meldrath the Marvelous at . # Harvest the following: (the nodes can be tracked with Track Harvestable) #* 10 coiled springs #* 10 length of conductive wire #* 10 power nodes # Craft 10 Electric Manaetic Device (EMD) on an innovative workstation at . #* Each combine requires: #** 10 storm stalk #** 10 coiled spring #** 10 length of conductive wire, #** 10 power node #** 50 Celestial Coal #* NOTE: You may wish to make extra EMDs in case you run out later in the quest. # Speak to Meldrath the Marvelous at . #* The door at or will get you to the back room. #* Use caution, you may need to wait for mobs to path out of the way to proceed. The mobs aggro ranges are fairly small. # Proceed through the door that opens behind Meldrath the Marvelous and head to his new location at . #* There are two levers at the end of the hallway at . The are used to (temporarily) deactivate the steam vents in the east and west halls. After pulling a lever, wait for the red circles and bubbles to dissipate before proceeding down that hall. #** There are matching levers at and to pull use when going into the hallways from the opposite directions. #* NOTE: You need 5 EMDs for the center room to complete the quest. If you feel you need more then 5 EMDs to deal with roaming robots, make more before proceeding. #* Use EMDs to deactivate mobs you cannot avoid. You will need to place the EMD and have the mob walk near it. The range on the EMD is about 10m. Multiple robots can be affected by a single EMD. #** If you pull the mob through, be sure to back a good way away, as the mob will move quite a distance before falling. #* This is where extra EMDs may be useful # Speak to Meldrath the Marvelous at . # Collect and craft the following on an innovative workstation can be found near : #* Find the chassis shell at to craft the Chassis for the Hackbot 3000. #** This combine requires: #*** 1 misshapen gears #*** 50 golden ember #*** 50 gnarled entwood #*** 50 plumewit hide #*** 25 Celestial Coal. #* Find the misshapen gears at to craft the Gears for the Hackbot 3000. #** This combine requires: #*** 1 misshapen gears #*** 50 golden ember #*** 50 etherium #*** 50 gnarled entwood #*** 25 Celestial Coal. #* Find shorted circuitry at to craft the Circuitry for the Hackbot 3000. #** This combine requires: #*** 1 shorted circuitry #*** 50 etherium #*** 50 storm stalk #*** 50 plumewit hide #*** 25 Celestial Filament. # Return to and install the crafted components on Hackbot 3000 by right-clicking. # Scribe the Hackbot scroll and Summon Hackbot 3000 # Take Hackbot 3000 and find the access codes. Be sure to note it's comment of True or False AND the number of the bot at each location. Both seem to change from toon to toon. Note: XXXII (32), XVI (16), VII (8), IV (4), II (2), I (1) #* First: #* Second: #* Third: #* Fourth: #* Fifth: #** NOTE: Uses boxes to jump around/behind the aggro mob if you don't want to use an EMD. #* Sixth: # Return to . Right-click the wheels on the matching terminal for the bot numbers that reported True and turn them clockwise. When they are correct: 'You hear a rubbing against metal, as a door opens in the distance!' #* XXXII - 32: #* XVI - 16: #* VII - 8: #* IV - 4: #* II - 2: #* I - 1: #** NOTE: You can right-click on the hackbot to recheck the true/false response of the other bots. # Exit the control room and go to . # Place an EMD on the gold spot in front of the 5 pillars. Do NOT enter the red force field. #* #* #* #* #* #** Each one you place will give the message 'The EMD las has disabled one of the defenses in the main room. There are # left to disable' # Collect Meldrath the Malignant's Contraption Schematics at . # Return to Druzzil Ro in the Coliseum of Valor at . # Speak to Varig Ro in the Coliseum of Valor. He wanders the outer ring. Look for the book on your map. Rewards *At least